


Compromise

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, himbos being himbos, idk have something small and dumb., is it really though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: “You’re an idiot, you know that?” Adam sounded angry, but his brow was pinched up in concern as ginger fingers pried Kenny’s hand from where he was cradling it against his chest. Kenny let him take it as he sunk down into the couch backstage.--Kenny's a dumbass. So is Adam. They're dumbasses who need to probably have a conversation that's a little more than surface level. This is set sort of after 3/11's Dynamite.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> When Kenny came out to help with his broken hand? Good quality shit right there. Stupid. Anyway have something fun and small. I had no story, but I wanted more of these two.   
> Maybe someday I'll have a whole story with Kenny lovingly terrorizing Adam like he did at the Toy Fair. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, buds.   
> -Mod Captain Dick

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Adam sounded angry, but his brow was pinched up in concern as ginger fingers pried Kenny’s hand from where he was cradling it against his chest. Kenny let him take it as he sunk down into the couch backstage. 

“Yeah well. You’d have done the same for me, busted hand or not.” Kenny responded, tone clipped and annoyed. That’s what it meant to be partners as far as he was concerned. With his free hand he rubbed at his forehead. Tonight had decidedly not gone according to plan. Things weren’t supposed to get this bad. He was still mad at the Bucks for what they’d done to him at Revolution but that didn’t mean he didn’t care about what happened to them and that didn’t mean he could just stop being friends.

“Is Nick gonna be okay?” 

It was so quiet that Kenny almost missed it. Adam was undoing the tape around his fingers and Kenny hissed just a little as something pulled just the wrong way. Adam didn’t stop though. It could have been a dig, but maybe it was just because Adam didn’t notice. After their whole… Well, suffice it to say, they were closer than they had been and Kenny was still fucking around with Matt and Nick and that probably didn’t feel good. Kenny was supposed to be better after all of that. They’d talked about it and everything. 

The fact that Adam was asking about Nick gave Kenny a little hope. They were fighting. Kenny was trying to distance himself from that particular disagreement as much as possible which was very difficult because it meant straddling a line he wasn’t entirely comfortable with, but if Kenny could have his cake and eat it too, who was going to stop him except his own stupidity? 

He let out a long sigh and relaxed against the sofa cushions as Adam started to rewrap his hand. “I don’t know. I wanted to stay back and make sure I could have your back, but… I mean they came back from the hospital so I’m assuming he’s going to be okay… Matt wouldn’t have left him if he was critical, I don’t think.” 

“Good.” Adam’s frown was a lot more somber the longer they kept talking about this. Sure he and the Jacksons had beef, and he was pretty sure Kenny should have more beef with them than he was acting like he had. Maybe Kenny just wasn’t ready to cut himself off like that. Adam supposed he couldn’t blame him. They’d been friends longer. It was annoying though. Especially after the fallout of Revolution. Adam kept thinking about Kenny passing out against the window on the plane and how he had completely avoided Matt and Nick until tonight. 

Maybe he was a little bit jealous that they could just pick it up after all of that like nothing had happened. Or maybe they were all just so used to pretending that everything was fine that they could completely ignore things going wrong between them until the wrongs built up into a rather large mountain that would eventually come crashing down. 

Briefly, Kenny considered bringing up the fact that Matt had come out to help. 

And he’d considered telling Adam that Kenny hadn’t even gone back to the hospital with them after the show even though he could have and not because they were telling him to stay. 

But he supposed that Adam probably knew all of those things. 

Kenny flexed his good hand a few times as it fell back into his lap and he frowned. 

Now they were both doing it. Rolling his eyes at himself, Kenny kicked his legs out until Adam finished with the tape. His hand was throbbing. Sharp stabs of pain shot through his hand in a near rhythmic fashion. Adam’s fingers lingered over Kenny’s fingers, coaxing a soft smile from him as they rubbed apologetically. 

“I had it handled, you know. You didn’t have to-- -”

“Yes I did. We’re partners. I… What kind of asshole would I be to just sit back and watch that shit go down without trying to do something about it? I know you’ve-- - I know you’re feeling like you can’t do anything by yourself anymore, or maybe you just think that’s what I think,” Adam opened his mouth to interrupt and Kenny held up his good hand and pointed at the empty seat next to him on the couch. Adam could sit there and listen. “I know that’s what you think that I think. But it’s not. I don’t think that. I know you can hold your own. I know you’re very capable. The thing is, Adam, you don’t have to do it by yourself. I’m not-- - Doing this because I don’t think you’re capable. I’m doing it because I want to. And you don’t have to-- - What I’m saying is I’m here. So you should shut up and let me have your back before I start getting pissed off at you.” 

Adam rolled his eyes as he unceremoniously tossed himself into the seat next to Kenny. Hangman slung an arm around his shoulders and leaned over to press a kiss to the top of Kenny’s head. Kenny’s good hand settled on Adam’s knee and gave what he hoped was a supportive squeeze. 

“Alright. I’ll stop complaining.” 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a moment and Kenny glanced over at Adam as he sat next to him on the couch. 

“Thanks.”

“If you hadn’t gotten injured in the first place, you’da had my back out there, that’s all I’m sayin’.” 

Kenny knew it was mostly joking. Mostly. Part of it definitely wasn’t a joke and Kenny picked up on that more easily than he was probably supposed to. Still, he smiled and waved his broken hand at Adam, “Oh come on. You did great without me. At least I got the splint off.” He’d be fine by next week. It was absolutely annoying, of course. Right when they started to hit their stride, he got himself hurt. 

He’d do better next time. 

Adam stood up and offered Kenny his hand. It was probably time they blow out of here anyway and get back to the hotel. Kenny awkwardly took Adam’s hand and hoisted himself to his feet.

“Before we get too excited, we’re swinging by the hospital. We don’t have to go to the room or anything, I just want some updates that don’t come from Matt about Nick, alright?” And the way Kenny said it offered zero room for argument. 

Thankfully, Adam was sort of hoping that he’d suggest that. He wanted to get the updates. Even if he wasn’t on the best terms with Matt and Nick. He didn’t want Nick to get hurt. And he knew it wasn’t his fault but it still felt… Not great. Adam nodded, hands settling on Kenny’s waist. 

Kenny was just glad he didn’t try to argue. He wasn’t sure he wanted to bring out The Voice and The Stance to get what he wanted this time. A smile tugged at his lips and he snaked his good hand around the back of Adam’s neck so he could bring him in for a kiss. He felt like he was stealing it, the way their lips slotted together and the way the world was sort of slipping out from under their feet. The past two weeks had been difficult. And it seemed like things weren’t going to get better. 

At least Cody was okay. At least Matt was okay. At least Kenny could get his hands on Jericho and his next week. It was a long time coming. 

They rested their foreheads together for a moment and Kenny stole one last peck before pulling back. “Let’s get the hell outta here, huh?” 

“Let’s get outta here,” Adam agreed, with a smile to match. It was soft. They were both soft. Adam turned to lead the way out and Kenny let out a shriek, clearly an attempt to lighten the mood. 

“Wait! I’m injured! I can’t believe you’re doing this to me! Don’t you care about me at all?!” 

Adam didn’t even have to turn around, but he braced for contact anyway, smile widening into something a little more carefree as Kenny all but barreled into him, good hand on his shoulder to hoist himself up so he could wind his legs around Adam’s middle. 

“It’s your hand, dumbass.” 

“I can’t believe you’d make me walk all the way out there with an injury like this.” 

Adam was laughing though, so Kenny considered that a win as he wound his injured arm around Adam’s front so he could order them an Uber to the hospital. Adam adjusted his hold on Kenny’s legs and hoisted him up into a better position as they started out onto the street. 

“Thanks,” Kenny murmured into Adam’s ear, leaving a tender kiss there as payment while he stuck his phone back in his pocket. He meant it too. Things were messy and Adam was doing more than his fair share of burden carrying. Kenny was going to have to start to return the favor, and fast. 

“Don’t ruin it, Kenny.” 

That was honestly the best advice that Adam had ever given him and when Kenny had both feet on the sidewalk again while they waited for their car, he swat at Adam’s ass affectionately just to tell him so.


End file.
